Broken Wonderland
by Anjuali
Summary: Wonderland isn't as it seems after Alice died. And when a strange girl comes upon the imaginary world in which Alice had her adventures, will she be able to save the only place she feels she belongs? Please Review, much tea and cookies for all!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I have had going on in my head for a very long time and I can't help but write it down. Now, I have two stories going…but that doesn't matter because you are reading this one.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this very…twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. **

**Alice in Wonderland © to Lewis Carroll and John Tenniel.**

**---**

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice day. A Fall day. The leaves had fallen, and the trees were bare. Ready for winter to cast it's way once more through it's branches. A girl sat on a pile of leaves, reading through a small book. It was bound in black leather and her face had sunk into it. Reading every word thoroughly. She would laugh occasionally and take the pencil that was hanging out of her mouth and write something inside.

"Poe, you get me every time." She whispered and closed the poetry.

Eve wasn't normal. She had a tendency to be socially handicapped at every school she could find, not to mention her unappreciated sense of style that everyone found offensive. For Casual day, she would wear her corset with 3 petticoats and fantastic black combat boots that took her forever to find.

The reason wasn't that she hated everything about her small town in the middle of nowhere. It was that everyone that lived there wasn't like her. They didn't understand why she loved The Cure, The Sex Pistols, or any of those punk bands that seemed forgotten amongst Brittney Spears and 50 Cent. Who would understand why she liked to read poetry other than play the sport that everyone seemed to think was a great deal, Soccer?

It was like a curse. And the only way she could escape was by doing things her own way. Never become like them and never follow them. When she becomes 18, she'll drive to New York and stay there for the rest of her life. If something doesn't stop her anyway.

"EVE MARYLIN!" A shrill voice caught her hear across the courtyard. It was Sister Brimming. She was the English teacher at Jameson's Private School. And that's not the only thing, she was the most religious woman you'd ever meet since Carrie's mom.

"I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN! GET TO CLASS!" Her voice was loud for a 60 year old woman. She was frail and her hair was going from gray, to white.

"Sorry Sister Brimming. I just wanted to indulge myself in Classic English Literature which you love to talk about in class." Eve smiled and picked up her backpack.

The Nun sighed angrily and rubbed her temples. "Eve, please. Just get to your 1st hour. I really don't think I want to send you to the Principal."

So, Eve wiped off the leaves sticking to her black skirt and striped stockings(Which she fought for to wear instead of the usual white stockings) than smiled to the Nun and headed off into the building.

"Stupid school…Stupid Nun's." She slowly walked down the hallways, muttering to herself.

The school was old and the floorboards had creaked for the past 20 years, the only thing that was missing was the cobwebs. But they kept the place too clean to let that happen.

Eve rounded a corner and stared into a deserted hallway. The Classrooms had been blocked off here on the Second Floor because a boy fell through a few years back. He died, and they say that it was haunted. She didn't mean to come through this way. She must have messed up and missed classroom's 20-29. Not that it wasn't the coolest setting in the world, but ghost's scared her. And so, she turned and started to walk away…but something caught her eye.

There was a mirror on the floor. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either, the glass shined strangely. How could it be shining when there was no light? Eve looked closer at the item on the floor. There was a gold rim around the glass and it had strange designs on them. She walked into the hallway carefully and slowly, making sure not to step anywhere she would regret.

Eventually, she stopped in front of the mirror and looked down at her reflection. But it wasn't her reflection, instead, there were trees and grass and a strange looking bird walking on its head. But by the time she realized this wasn't an ordinary mirror, she felt a strange force push her down to the floor, and she fell into the mirror.

---

Who ever heard of such a crazy thing? Falling into a mirror. But it happened. And she was there. In the woods, with grass and a strange bird walking on its head.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, and stood up from the ground. "What is going on?"

The bird quacked at her and she looked at it strangely. Its wing was sticking out to a path in front of her. But the strange thing was, the ground was purple. And she could hear voices farther down the path.

And so, she started walking. Slowly, at first. But then she walked faster as the voices got louder.

"Shut UP! The Queen will hear you!" A boy shouted, his voice was deeper and louder.

"But I don't have to Dummy! You can't make me do anything!" The girl's voice was angry and mean.

Eve then came upon complete silence as she rounded a corner in the path. It had led her to a small clearing with a stump in the middle and a rather large tree a little ways in front of it.

Two people, a boy and a girl were posing in front of the large tree. They were dressed madly.

The boy, dressed in a green vest with patches and a purple turtleneck, had a large purple Mohawk. He was leaning against the tree, staring towards the path in stony silence, not even blinking. The girl, with red hair and a yellow corset with a dress that looked as though it had been cut to become short.

"E-excuse me?" Eve walked up to them.

"Who goes there?" And the girl jumped out of her stance and threw a knife out of nowhere towards Eve.

"Holy crap!" Eve dodged the knife just in time and turned to look back at where it hit a tree.

"DEE! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" The boy turned toward the girl, who's name was Dee, and shouted in her face.

"What?" She whined, looking slightly melancholy. "I always wanted to say that!"

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Eve asked, looking back to the two crazy people.

The boy turned to look at her and sighed. "What's your name?" he asked.

Out of everything, he asks what her name is?! Eve narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "My name…is Eve. Why do you ask?"

Dee widened her eyes and jumped off the branch she was sitting on and landed on the ground. "You're an outsider?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know how the hell I got here!" And Eve moved closer.

"She's the one that's supposed to help us!" The boy said and smiled. He laughed and walked up to her. "You need to kill us!" he exclaimed.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"You need to kill us. Can't you hear? Oh, Dum she can't hear." Dee walked up to Eve and looked at her ears closely.

The boy, Dum, rolled his eyes and quickly ran to tear the knife out of the tree Dee threw it at. Eve kept her confused face as Dee continued to inspect her ears.

"You see, you are in a place called Wonderland." Dum yanked the knife out and turned to her. "But, it's not been very wondrous after Alice died."

"Wait, you mean Alice, from Alice in Wonderland? The books?" Eve questioned, completely confused.

"They made books did they? Alice WAS a bit of a tattle tale." Dee said.

"Well, she died. And so, the world that was once Wonderland fell. You see, it was her dreamland. She created it. And so, when she died, Wonderland died with her." Dum explained.

"Of course, as she got older, her visits became less frequent. So, after her imagination fell into old age, she visited through a looking glass." Dee giggled and danced as she said this.

"Now that the land had died, we needed help. And there were only two people that could help us. The Queen of Hearts, or the Mad Hatter. I guess you can see who we chose." Dum pointed to a patch on his shoulder. It was a red heart, but he had put an X through it with a black marker or something.

"So, she started to rule and fix Wonderland to what it is today. But she has gone overboard. The Government is exterminating all people related to Alice, the girl that created them. Of course, that is a great many people." Dee sat on the stump. "So, many of these people have formed an Alliance."

"A rebellion." Dum said, lightly punching the patched heart on his shoulder.

"Wait. I'm confused. How in the world…why in the world would you do that? What's the point?" Eve asked, slowly coming to realization that she was probably stuck here.

"Well, isn't it just wrong? Destroying the very thing that created this world? Alice's mind was of great imaginary skill. She was…advanced." Dum stated.

"And destroying what she made is wrong…right? Because SHE was the one that made this place and it should stay the way she made it." Eve explained this out loud.

"Exactly! You understand!" Dum smiled and held out the knife to her.

"Because Alice died, we died along with her. We aren't the people we were when she was alive. And we never will be those people again. This change in our world hasn't changed in so long. Were stuck the way we are." Dee stood up and walked toward the other Tweedle.

"But, if you kill us…you will bring us back to life again. I don't know how that works. But it's what you must do. To everyone in Wonderland that Alice created. Other things are of the Queen's imagination such as the card soldiers and the various animals and people." Dum once more held the knife in front of her.

Eve sighed. This was too much. A little while ago, she was in a tiny town, in a tiny building just looking down at a strange mirror. And here she was. But…it wasn't anything too strange. She felt something here. It was like…a pulse. Slow, but it was there.

"You can feel it too can't you?" Dee asked, looking at her expression.

Eve nodded slowly, not really knowing what she meant.

"That's Wonderland. The old one anyways. It's still a little more alive. Because of people like you." Dum said, and put the knife in her hand.

Eve looked down at the knife. And she clasped it tightly. "I- I can try…" she said, and looked up at Dum.

He was smiling once again, and she smiled weakly back. She'd never killed anybody before. It wasn't something she really wanted to do. Ever. So when she was asked of this, it scared her.

"Alright, all you have to do is quickly, jab it in my stomach. And then quickly take it out." Dum spread his arms wide and looked at her…waiting.

She started to put her hand out, but she drew it back quickly. "Um…I can't." She said.

He walked up to her and put his hands over hers on the knife. And quickly shoved it inside of his stomach.

There was no blood, just a loud grunt from the boy. And then he fell to the ground.

Eve then came up to him and helped him stand up. The tear in the shirt from the knife was gone and he looked up at Eve and smiled broadly.

"Did it work? Are you alive?" Eve asked worriedly.

"I…feel great!" Dum exclaimed, and looked down at where she had stabbed him.

"Jeez Dummy. I thought you'd gone out!" she said, giving him a hug.

"No, I'm fine. Now it's your turn." Dee widened her eyes at her brother and looked at Eve.

"Um…O-okay." She said and stood in front of Eve.

"Alright…I think I can do it by myself this time." Eve quickly slashed the knife across Dee's stomach and Dee grasped the wound and held onto Dum's sleeve as he helped her stay up.

"Bloody hell!" Dee cried.

"I'm sorry! Did I hit the wrong spot or something?" Eve asked, cradling the handle of the knife in her hands.

"No, she's fine. It's just her Drama Queen thing kicking in." Dum said as Dee straightened out and flipped her pigtails to make it look like nothing happened.

"Man, you guys are so much different in the books than you are now." Eve pondered.

"Well, Alice did like to exaggerate a little bit." Dee explained, walking towards the stump.

Eve looked around at the two siblings. They were completely warped from the two fat, funny hat wearing brothers that Lewis Carroll described. Eve chuckled into her hand and realized that these were the people she had been looking for forever. The people who were just like her.

Maybe Wonderland really was wondrous.

---

"Well, are you going to help us take care of the entire Wonderland and kill the dreaded Queen?" Dum asked, as if it were the most obvious question.

"Wait…who ever said anything about killing a Queen?" Eve asked, after putting the knife in her skirt pocket.

"Well, we need someone outside of Wonderland to kill us. We can't kill each other. We've been doing that since Alice died, and we usually stay dead when that's the case." Dum explained.

"Well, how would we kill her? Where do we go? I'm not even dressed like a Wonderlandian. Or whatever you guys call each other." Eve pointed to her light jacket over a white tucked in dress shirt with a black tie.

"We can fix all that. Dee and I aren't all that poor you know. We did buy this square of land." He said.

"Well, the thing I don't get is, why me?" She sat on the stump and put her head in her hands.

Dee sat next to her and put a hand on her back. "It's alright Eve Dearest. Think of it as an escape from that unreality you live in."

"Well, that's the truth. You guys are awesome. I mean, no one is like me where I live. They're all…normal." Eve sighed and laughed. "I sound so stupid."

The two siblings gasped and nodded their heads in shame. "Normal?!" Dee shouted.

"There is no normal, only odd with sensibility." Dum stated, putting his finger in the air as if stating a fact.

Eve couldn't help herself. She started to laugh. It burst from her quicker than she could stop it and sooner or later, they were all laughing so hard, tears rolled down their cheeks.

"That…was…the most…stupid thing." Eve continued laughing.

"Hey, I am the Tweedle with the brain." He said.

They continued to laugh until Dee understood what he said and punched him in the stomach.

"So…Eve. What is your decision?" Dum asked, turning serious after flicking his sister in the nose.

The odd girl looked once more at the scene around her, and the two people she had met, killed, and become friends with. She noticed that she wasn't all alone anymore. At least, for the time being. And if it was a dream, and she was only to wake up soon, she would at least have had an adventurous one.

"Let's go massacre Wonderland." And she stood up and joined the two Tweedle's in a unique discussion of how they would kill the entirety of Alice's creations a long with a power hungry Queen.

Edgar's Poetry could wait.

---

**Chapter 1 of Anarchy in Wonderland. Please review, they are greatly appreciated, and not to mention, the incredibly hilarious Hatter is up next. Don't miss out on the fun! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright then, here is chapter 2…as promised. Mad Hatter is in this one.**

"**OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"**

**Oh yea…I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carroll does because he's rad. **

**Also, the song is not mine. It all belongs to Disney's Alice in Wonderland.**

**---**

Chapter 2

The forest wasn't as dense as Eve thought it would be. You could easily walk through it; you just needed to watch out for the trees. The entire Tweedle gene hadn't been wiped out from Alice's death. In fact, Dee ran into 3 trees just by twirling and dancing about. You could easily tell that the crazy upside down world was still there underneath all of the macabre.

"So…where exactly are we headed?" Eve asked as they reached a tree with signs that pointed this and that way.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Dum said, putting a finger to his chin in thought. They stood for a while, looking towards where the signs pointed. After a while, a small chattering sound echoed through the trees.

"What's that?" Eve asked, as she stared up into the dying tree leaves.

"The Cheshire Cat." Dee stated simply. Suddenly, a cat came out of the shadows of the trees and looked down at the group. His purple hair was matted and dirty, and if it wasn't that, it was gone completely. The patches of bare spots revealed bones and muscle that made him look grotesque.

"Well, hello there loves." He smiled as he spoke and Eve shuttered. His voice was cold and it echoed throughout the entire wood.

"Hey Cheshire." Dee said, smiling back to the cat.

Dum waved him off as he tried to find out the way to go. The cat smiled even wider when it saw Eve. She backed away as it disappeared and showed itself on the ground next to her.

"Well, you must be the new savior of Wonderland eh?" He asked. Eve nodded shakily and now the two Tweedles were watching.

"Which way do we go next cat?" Eve took the knife from her pocket and pointed it at him. He grinned wider, if that was possible.

"Why, you should just go to the Mad Hatter's tea party. Isn't it Dum's Un-Birthday today?" The Cheshire Cat's eye fell out of its socket and he picked it up, only to brush it of and place it back into his eye.

Dee's eyes widened ad her mouth broke into a wide grin. "Dum! I knew there was something you weren't telling me!" she hopped up and down as she said this, clinging to Dum's arm.

"Shut up won't you?" He yanked away from her and turned away. "I didn't want anyone to find out. I hate that damned Mad Hatter."

"Oh…but Deadly Dum…" Dee trailed off and looked overdramatically sad.

The Cheshire Cat looked up at Eve, "They go on for hours you know." He said, staring at the knife in her hand.

"I could kill you right now Cheshire." Eve said, staring down at the knife as well.

"Oh, I know that. But I don't want to be normal. Maybe another time?" He asked, and disappeared into nothing.

"Yea…sure." Eve whispered at the ground.

---

They made their way to the Tea Party slowly; stopping every little bit because the tea fumes were so strong. It almost made Eve faint.

"Are we there yet?" Eve asked, sitting on the ground below the pink and red smoke that had filled the air. Dum nodded and looked to his right. Eve followed his motion to see a fence. It was rotted and the blackness of the wood stood out among the brown grass.

"Were headed in there." Dum said, and started moving forward.

They reached the gate and noticed that the air wasn't so thick there, instead, the smoke was almost gone completely. Eve stared into the area behind the gate and saw a large table. When they got inside, Eve noticed that it was covered in shattered teapots and tea glasses.

"Hatter?!" Dee called, shouting out towards the table. The small fog that had formed cleared a little, and Eve could see a man sitting in the last chair at the end of the table. He was staring at them.

"A _very _merry Un-Birthday indeed!" he shouted, an evil smile spilling over his face.

"Eve…you need to kill him. Do anything, but it's important that you get him good." Dum said, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Eve nodded and looked back at the Hatter. His eyes were large and staring, a large hat perched upon his head. Fingerless gloves and a trench coat's sleeves adorned his arms, which rested beneath his chin as he watched them. His smile was insane, and she could see where the 'Mad' in his name fit.

"Come on child. I know it won't hurt." He said, peering at her…waiting for her.

Eve didn't wait a second. She quickly hopped up on the table and took out the knife. It was light in her hands and easy to handle. Eve walked slowly down the table, making sure he wasn't going to fight back. Once she was sure, she started picking up the pace to an eventual run. Slowing down as she reached the end, she brought the knife up and slashed it across is throat. She heard a thud on the ground and a laugh.

"Oh wow! Thank you little girl! I always love getting decapitated!" The Hatter raised his arms to search for his missing head. When he found it a little ways from his chair, he placed it back on his neck and adjusted it to his liking.

Eve stared at him, half grossed out and half intrigued. Never had she seen such a crazy person.

"Now then," The Hatter turned to Eve. "What is your name little girl?" he poked her on the shoulder, a twisted smile still stuck on his face.

"Eve." She said. The Mad Hatter's color had returned, instead of the pale white face, it was starting to be a light shade of peach.

"Well, how lovely! We shall have some tea!" He stated, dramatically pointing his hand upwards and stood majestically.

"But dear Mr. Hatter…you're teapots have been broken." Dee and Dum had reached the end of the table, and Dee was dancing about the newly killed madman.

The Hatter looked at his table where the teapots lay and his face went grim. It was a depressive grim, so depressive, that Eve wanted to give him a hug. But he started going crazy before she could.

"OH MY GOD!" He screeched, running towards the table and picking up the shattered pieces of glass. "MY TEA! WHATEVER SHALL I DO! OH WOE IS ME!"

Tweedle Dee joined in by pointing at every single broken piece on the table, and ensuing Hatter to go insane once more. Dum and Eve stood watching in disappointment.

"As much as I hate him…we need him." Dum said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you hate him?" Eve asked. However, when she did, Dee popped up next to her and giggled.

"Their complete opposites." She said, and looked over to the crying madman. "HEY MR. HATTER! IT'S DUM'S UN-BIRTHDAY TODAY!" She smirked as the Hatter looked up at the group.

"A Un-Birthday?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and bolted towards a cupboard next to the chair he had sat in earlier. More teacups aligned the inside shelves, flowered ones, spotted ones, striped ones, mouse filled ones, you name it and the Hatter had it.

"DEE!" Dum shook her angrily, but was quickly stolen away by some unseen force that was the Hatter. He raced to find a cake after he had strapped the struggling boy to a chair.

"The Mad Hatter loves Un-Birthdays. It's his Wonderlandian job, the Un-Birthday party service." Dee pointed to a sign above the end chair.

Eve giggled as Dum looked over, fear and an annoyed expression spread across his face. Dee dragged Eve to a chair and sat her down. The Hatter joined quickly, an overly frosted cake placed in front of Dum.

"You guys will not do this! I HATE Un-Birthdays! You can shove them up you're…" He was muffled by a tablecloth that Hatter applied to his mouth.

"Okay, and now we start singing." Hatter smiled and seemed to have completely forgotten his mood swing from before.

_A very merry Un-Birthday!_

_To me?_

_No, to Dum!_

_A very Merry Un-Birthday!_

_For you?_

_No, for Dum!_

_Now blow the candles out and make your wish come true!_

_A very merry Un-Birthday to Dum!_

For a minute, Eve forgot the plan to massacre all of Wonderland. For a moment, Eve felt like she belonged and that this world didn't care what she looked like. This world depended on her for survival. So, as Hatter and Dee shouted the last verse, Eve looked into Dum's angry eyes, and smiled.

---

"Hatter?" Dum asked, exhausted from the Un-Birthday party in which he was forced to be victim of.

"Yes Doddle Dum?" The man looked at him, a smile on his face and tea in his hand.

"Don't call me that." The Hatter just shrugged, but Dum continued. "We can't do this alone Hatter."

"Do what alone?" The madman asked, a look of pure innocence on his face.

"I know you're not part of the rebellion. However, I do want you to consider my offer as to joining us to take back Wonderland." Dum said, staring into his teacup.

"I see. It is interesting what you're making her do Tweedle Dum, quite interesting indeed. Although she does look like a new Alice…she doesn't have that aura. You know?" The Hatter's smile faded into something serious.

Dum looked over at the two girls. Dee was randomly explaining about Jocka-Woo Birds while Eve slept with her head rested on the table. The aromas from the tea had filled the area once more, and the place was back to normal.

"I know. But you are powerful…you've lived in Wonderland for the eternity it's been here. We need you to join the resistance." Dum looked back to the Hatter.

The Mad Hatter looked up and a wicked smile spread across his face, "We'll leave tomorrow." He said.

Dum started to wonder why he wasn't back to the Old Hatter. But then again, Dum hadn't been changed all the way either. He still contained bits of the Broken Wonderland Dum inside of him. Maybe all they really needed was another Alice. Just one more person to bring this place back to life.

"Besides," The mad Hatter continued, a dramatic look of sadness spread across his face, "I will never forgive the Queen for taking away the March Hare. He was, after all, the best tea maker in all the land. I really do miss my tea."

So they continued to sit in the silence that was Broken Wonderland. With Dee ranting on about how cute the card soldiers were, and Eve murmuring about mirrors in her sleep. They would continue to sit until morning came and Eve would continue to save Wonderland…one insane character at a time.

---

**Okay, well there it is. I tried to depict The Mad Hatter as insane and awesome as I could. He's my favorite character by the way. **

**Thanks Nilegulm for commenting. You really should check my grammar because it pretty much sucks. **

**-Bye!**


End file.
